1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for simulating a battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As issues on environmental destruction and natural source depletion are highlighted, a system for storing power and efficiently using the stored power is drawing more attention. Also, a new regeneration energy that does not cause pollution during power generation is getting attention. An energy storage system is a system that connects new regeneration energy, a battery that stores power, and a conventional power system, and much research has been performed thereon in consideration of environmental changes.